Happy Birthday, My Friend
by MakaAkechi
Summary: Dos jóvenes han comenzado su largo trayecto dentro de Umbrella y, la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro, finalmente se descontrola... advertencia: Yaoi, WeskerxWilliam


Al fin! Mi primera publicación n.n Y es sobre una de mis parejas favoritas: AlbertxWilliam.

Bueno, este un lemon (Cuyo "contenido" se pronuncia considerablemente desde... la mitad hacia abajo, o algo así xD). Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo n.n Acepto comentarios, críticas, consejos, lo que puedan dejarme.

**Resident Evil **no me pertenece, si así fuera William estaría vivo, Steve sería la feliz pareja de Claire, Luis también estaría vivo y tendría una aventura con Leon (Já, toma eso Ada XD) y Carlos vendría a mi casa por las noches n.nU.

* * *

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que, Albert Wesker y William Birkin, habían sido llamados por James Marcus para cooperar en las investigaciones de Umbrella.

En un par de días, William estaría de cumpleaños, muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo se lo recordaban y felicitaban de antemano, ya que la gran mayoría debía asistir a una reunión de aprendizaje...

-No, gracias -Dijo Albert con un tono sumamente disgustado.

-Nunca se termina de aprender, además no le hace daño a nadie -Seguía insistiendo James.

-¿Acaso crees que lo necesitemos? -Su tono era cada vez más duro.

-No se puede contigo, Albert Wesker... -Dijo Marcus entre lamento y reproche -¿Y que hay de ti, William?

-Ah... -Estuvo obligado a decir la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente -Sucede que... ese día estoy de cumpleaños y... no quisiera pasármelo escuchando un sermón.

-Sólo es una charla pero, bueno, lo intenté -Dijo con un aire sarcástico de derrota. Luego meditó unos segundos y agregó: -Pero les advierto que van a estar solos.

-¡¿Qué?! -Al decir esto William miró fijamente a Marcus.

Wesker miraba de reojo a William, atento a cada reacción y cada expresión del rubio adolescente.

-¿De qué esta hablando? ¿Qué quiere decir? –Preguntó alterando sus interrogantes palabra a palabra.

-Quiero decir -Contestó Marcus, marcando cada sílaba -Que la gran mayoría, mejor dicho todos, van a asistir, además que a pesar de ser mañana y al día siguiente se van a tratar muchos temas, y no puedo decirles que solo serán un par de horas.

-Eso significa... que... -William estaba un poco aturdido por la noticia (x3)

-Bueno, no completamente solos, estarán los guardias, y yo me estaré paseando de aquí a allá si no estoy muy ocupado... Además, estarás con tu buen amigo Albert.

-o.oU (¿Acaso lo sabe? ¡No! ¡No puede ser sí! ¡No puede saberlo!) ...Muy bien...

-Ya pueden retirarse.

Al salir, Albert cerró la puerta tras de sí y, antes de que William siguiese caminando, lo tomó de un brazo, lo apoyó contra la pared y acercó su cara a la del muchacho.

-Birkin -Su expresión era seria, más aún con sus lentes de sol -Desde ahora no quiero que seas tan obvio.

-¿D-de qu-qué me hablas...? -William trataba de alejar su rostro del de Albert, pero solo consiguió que este apoyara sus dos manos contra la pared y acercara más su cara, quedando a sólo algunos centímetros separadas uno de otro.

-Sabes perfectamente de que te hablo, William -Albert nunca lo llamaba por su nombre, y el hecho de que al decirlo haya rozado su nariz con la del joven Birkin, lo hizo estremecer.

Wesker se quedó mirando a William por un largo rato y, aunque parecía imposible, cada vez se le acercaba más, pero aún sin tener un contacto físico. En cambio, el joven de ojos azules lo único que intentaba hacer era alejar su cara para ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas. Después de lo que parecieron unos minutos, el hombre de gafas oscuras acercó su rostro al del avergonzado muchacho y rozó sus labios, William cerró sus ojos para intentar fallidamente ignorar lo que pasaba, pero cuando comenzó a sentir notoriamente unos labios contra los suyos ya no pudo negarlo más.

Al comienzo no estaba seguro de como reaccionar:

-(Ahora que al fin pasa... ¡¿Tiene que ser tan expuesto?!...) -Pensó William.

Conociendo a su amigo y colega, no iba a detenerse tan pronto, siempre fue muy obstinado, así que, decidió olvidarse de todo por un momento y seguirle el beso. Como todo lo anterior pasó en cuestión de segundos, al momento de dejarse llevar, la boca de William se abrió un poco, dando paso a la lengua de Albert. Así estuvieron un rato, encontrando sus lenguas y haciéndolas danzar en un movimiento de labios casi rítmico y muy sensual. El chico con lentes de sol comenzaba a aprisionar al inocente muchacho en un posesivo abrazo, mientras que este comenzó a pasar sus manos por la espalda del mayor. Lástima que al comienzo del mayor contacto sintieron un ruido que los obligó a separar sus bocas.

-¿Qué fue ese...? -William fue interrumpido por la autoritaria voz de Albert.

-Shh... guarda silencio -Wesker hizo un pequeño gesto de "cállate" y miró hacia el final del pasillo.

Pronto se dieron cuenta de que esos "ruidos" eran pasos, pasos que cada vez se acercaban más.

Por alguna razón, ninguno de los dos reaccionaba, hasta que vieron la sombra de alguien al final del pasillo, seguida por su dueño. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos estaban separados.

-Eh... ¿Doctores? -Hizo un gesto de extrañeza, era Luke, uno de los agentes de la empresa que se dirigía hacia la oficina del Dr. Marcus, agachó su cabeza un poco y siguió su camino -Con su permiso.

Ambos chicos hicieron prácticamente caso omiso y lo miraron entrar, iba con su casco en mano, abrió la puerta y se perdió en aquella habitación.

Apenas cerró la puerta, Wesker se abalanzó sobre William otra vez, lo miró fijamente con una sonrisa malévola pero seductora, bajó su mirada hasta el cuello de Birkin y finalmente lo besó. William cerró sus ojos y mordió levemente su labio inferior. Albert dio un salvaje mordisco en el cuello de Birkin, volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y partió a quien sabe donde.

Al día siguiente...

William no pudo dormir bien en toda la noche, no paraba de pensar en lo ocurrido hace apenas unas horas, además, tuvo que madrugar como nunca, estaba intrigado en una investigación más a fondo del virus Ébola, la cual inició días atrás.

El chico se puso ropa limpia, encima su bata blanca y partió al laboratorio cercano a su oficina, ni siquiera desayunó.

Una vez ahí empezó a revisar todos sus documentos, puso una muestra bajo un microscopio, miró a través del lente y, cuando estaba girando el tornillo macromético siente que alguien entra.

-Buenos días, Birkin -Era Wesker.

William se giró al lado contrario de Albert, un poco sonrojado, y le respondió:

-Buenos días... -Seguidamente se escuchó un rugido de su estómago.

-¿No has comido nada, verdad? -Dijo Wesker en tono de reproche.

-Yo... em...

-Si quieres, podemos comer algo ahora... -Albert se acercó amenazadoramente hacia William, quien se sonrojó violentamente ante el comentario –Me refiero a en la cafetería –Le aclaró. Dio media vuelta hacia la puerta pero, fue detenido por la decidida y a la vez suave voz de William:

-No te preocupes por eso, además, de seguro que la cafetería está cerrada.

-Mmm... -Wesker miró su reloj de pulsera y luego a Birkin -Sólo falta media hora, ocupemos el tiempo en algo -Dicho esto, se acercó malignamente hacia William, quien comenzó a tener "extraños pensamientos"...

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? -Pregunto el chico de gafas oscuras al ver a su colega tan distraído.

-¿Ah? Eh... yo, continuaba con la investigación del virus Ébola –Respondió maldiciéndose a si mismo mentalmente.

Wesker se acercó a unas carpetas que estaban sobre la mesa -¿Estos son los reportes? -William asintió.

Mientras Albert se dedicaba a leer, Birkin continuó con su muestra.

Después de un rato, Wesker dejó todos los papeles en la mesa y se levantó de su silla.

-¿Vamos? -Preguntó Albert antes de salir del laboratorio, aunque más que pregunta fue una orden.

William, sin emitir palabra alguna lo siguió, enseguida de dejar todas sus cosas en orden.

Al llegar, después de comprar sus desayunos, William se dirigía a una mesa casi en el medio de la cafetería, pero Wesker la pasó de largo y fue hasta el fondo de esta.

-¿Hacia dónde vas? -Preguntó William extrañado.

-A una mesa, ¿Dónde más? -Sin darse vuelta a mirarlo siguió su camino, el más joven sólo fue tras él.

Una vez ambos sentados y comiendo, Birkin le preguntó:

-Y... ¿Por qué tan alejados de todos?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que escogiste la mesa más arrinconada y sola, y... oscura...

- ¬¬U... no digas estupideces Birkin, simplemente lo hice para que podamos hablar más tranquilos y sin interrupciones.

-...hablar... ¿Sobre qué?

-Hablar, por ejemplo, sobre como vas con la investigación. Últimamente te he visto muy entusiasmado con ella y me parece que estás dejando a todos atrás.

-No es que los quiera dejar atrás, es que son muy... como decirlo...

-No te preocupes -Dijo tranquilamente Wesker, mientras se le acercaba -Sé a lo que te refieres.

-Wesker...

-¿Si? –Dijo con su seria y atractiva expresión.

-No te acerques tanto, por favor.

-¿Crees que ayer me acerqué demasiado?

-Si pero... estábamos solos. Además... -Wesker interrumpió al muchacho poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de William.

-No es necesario que digas más -Albert comenzó a acercarse al rostro del joven Birkin, este comenzó a cerrar sus ojos al sentir la respiración del mayor más cerca de sí.

Gracias a la intranquilidad de William, eso no pasó a mayores. Alejó su encendida cara de la de Wesker.

-Wesker... aquí no... -Hablaba con un aire apenado y rabioso.

Albert, sin decir palabra, se alejó un poco y comenzó a beber su café.

Pasaron unos largos e incómodos minutos, Wesker seguía tranquilamente tomando su café, aunque lo hacia deprisa y parecía no saborearlo.

Al fin terminaron y partieron al laboratorio. Primero entró el mayor, seguido de William, quien fue bruscamente tomado de una muñeca y colocado contra una pared.

-¿Wesker qué...? –Fue interrumpido por un apasionado beso de parte del mayor.

-Nadie –Dijo haciendo énfasis –Me deja así –Volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más furia y ardor que antes.

-(¿Acaso estás molesto por ¡No querer que todos nos vieran?!...) –Pensó el muchacho de ojos azules, cada vez más entregado a esas nuevas sensaciones.

William ni siquiera notó cuando su capa blanca ya se encontraba tirada y su camisa a medio abrir. A pesar de toda la intranquilidad que abordaba su cabeza, no pudo evitar el no resistirse, le encantaba toda esa atención, esos brazos, esos ojos, esos labios...

Casi inconscientemente, cuando Wesker ya se había desecho de su propia capa, el adolescente comenzó a sacar ese suave suéter negro que cubría el bien formado torso del mayor, pasando sus manos por esos macizos pectorales y sintiendo una cada vez más fuerte impresión de que todo eso le pertenecía, al igual que él mismo a quien se estaba entregando.

Albert ya había tirado junto a las capas la camisa del menor, comenzando a devorar su cuello con lascivia. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a sus delicados pero excitados pezones. Empezó jugueteando con ellos para luego rodearlos con sus labios, succionándolos, causando una respiración más agitada en el muchacho. Continuó bajando hasta llegar al broche del pantalón, besó el abdomen del más joven provocando que un escalofrío atravesara su espalda. Ante esto, subió con una sonrisa maligna hasta su rostro, mientras sus manos desabrochaban los oscuros pantalones y dio una distraída pero excitante lamida en su oreja.

-Serás mío... –Le susurró en un tono sensual.

-Albert... yo...-

-¿Doctor Birkin? ¿Doctor, se encuentra allí? –Se oyó la voz proveniente de uno de los empleados.

-Mierda –Dijo Wesker para sus adentros mientras recogía su ropa y le tiraba al muchacho la suya –Rápido -En cuestión de segundos ya estaban vestidos.

-Pasa... –Dijo casi inaudible el más joven.

-Disculpe la molestia, doctor –Agachó un poco la cabeza al notar la mirada asesina por parte del Dr. Wesker –El Doctor Marcus dejó en su oficina varios archivos respecto a la investigación que requieren su aprobación.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Si.

-Bien, iré en seguida.

-Con permiso –Salió deprisa, creía que en cualquier momento Wesker lo golpearía, nunca lo había visto sin sus gafas oscuras y prefería no volverlo a ver.

-Bueno... –Dijo en un disimulado suspiro –Supongo que me iré a revisar esas carpetas.

-Te acompaño –Su tono era difícil de descifrar, ¿Quería seguir o se había resignado?

No le dejó tiempo de pensar, ya se había ido del laboratorio. William se apresuró en alcanzarlo y continuaron en silencio hasta llegar a la oficina de William.

-Espero que no sean demasiado archivos –Dijo el joven mientras abría la puerta –Nos vemos desp... –Un beso repentino, algo brusco pero cada vez más suave hasta que sus labios se separaron, respondió su pregunta.

-(¿Albert resignado?... jamás)

Las manos del mayor se posaron en la cintura de William, comenzando a bajar, hasta que se pasaron a sus manos y le arrebató las llaves.

-¿Qué haces?

-Aseguro la puerta ¿Qué más? –Una vez terminada esa sencilla tarea, se apoderó del cuerpo del muchacho una vez más.

-Albert ¿Hasta cuándo te estarás tranquilo...? –Decía mientras sentía esas manos apoderándose de todo su cuerpo y esa deliciosa respiración en su cuello.

-Hasta que logre hacerte mío... esta vez... nada podrá impedírmelo...

William sentía que su pecho explotaría en cualquier momento, sentía que sus fantasías eran al fin realizadas; su poca imaginación y su inteligencia le fueron impedimento siempre que intentaba tener un sueño sexual decente.

Antes de darse cuenta, nuevamente, el mayor ya se estaba desasiendo de la ropa de ambos, pero esta vez, lo hacía con el mayor atractivo posible.

Lentamente comenzó a desabrochar el cuello de la camisa del joven Birkin, continuó con los botones del pecho y, suavemente bajó su camisa, admirando sus finos hombros y pecho. Casi sin poder resistir probarlos, bajó directamente a sus pezones, haciendo círculos a sus alrededores con la lengua. Subió lentamente por el pecho hasta su cuello dejando un brillante rastro de saliva, donde siguió desabotonando la camisa del menor.

A su vez, William sentía como cada vez se sonrojaba más, quizás producto de la vergüenza por lo que aparentemente sería su "primera vez", o la excitación que sentía cada vez con mayor fuerza. Cuando su camisa blanca yacía en el piso, tímidamente pasó sus manos medio temblorosas por los hombros de Albert, sacándole la capa blanca y después subiendo el delgado y seductor suéter plomizo. Este se limitó a mirarlo en análisis, William intentó ignorarlo, pero fue inútil, comenzó a sentirse nervioso y se congeló por unos segundos.

Wesker al verlo así sintió una mezcla de lástima y... ¿Ternura? "No, imposible".

Al darse cuenta de que el muchachito no reaccionaba, decidió apresurar las cosas; tomó las suaves manos del joven y las posó en su propia cadera, haciéndolas subir mientras se acercaba a ese rostro sonrojado que comenzaba a gustarle. Una lamida rápida en los labios y su suéter cayó finalmente al piso.

Cruzaron sus miradas mientras sus manos se acariciaban lentamente, William tomó las gafas oscuras de su camarada y las arrojó cerca del escritorio... El chico al fin entraba al juego.

Albert lo tomó de los antebrazos, lo acorraló contra el gran escritorio y lo medio acostó en el. Las piernas del joven estaban abiertas dejando lugar al apetecible cuerpo de su amante, pero cuando Wesker se disponía a desabrochar el pantalón de este...

-Albert... Hey, Albert.

-¿Qué?

-¿Podríamos... hacerlo en otro lugar? No quiero desordenar todos estos archivos...

-¡Birkin! Debes estar bromeando.

-Mi habitación está aquí al lado. También sería más cómodo y... ya sabes... –Sus propias palabras comenzaban a avergonzarle.

El mayor fijó toda su atención en la expresión apenada y nerviosa del inocente William por algunos segundos, dio un suspiro resignado (Y bastante impaciente) y le ordenó:

-Sujétate.

No comprendiendo del todo lo que le acababan de decir, sólo se aferró al torso del mayor y rodeó su cadera con sus piernas. Wesker lo levantó y se dirigió hasta el cuarto, no sin aprovechar de rozar su miembro con el del chico al caminar.

Con un golpe de cadera abrió la puerta, y al entrar la cerró de igual forma. La habitación era bastante simple, un estante para los libros, una mesita de noche y sobre ella una lámpara, pero en esos momentos no le interesaba la habitación, sino el dueño de esta. Se recostó velozmente sobre la cama con chico y todo, y de un insaciable beso pudo al fin desabrocharle el pantalón. Mientras sus lenguas se acariciaban cada vez con más pasión, las manos de Albert entraban bajo la ropa interior del impúber William...

-Hmm... que rápido te endureces...

Lo conseguía sin problemas, el muchacho lo miró con las mejillas completamente encendidas al oír eso, demostrando vergüenza, timidez, todo perfecto para hacerse sentir más dominante y pensar que la espera había valido la pena.

William se sentía completamente un novato. Normalmente sabía al derecho y al revez en lo que se estaba metiendo, nada menos para su mente tan prontamente desarrollada, pero esto era algo fuera del alcance de sus manos, se sentía acorralado, dulcemente acorralado...

Luego de unas caricias introductorias, Wesker retuvo firme el miembro del más joven, con el pulgar comenzó a hacer círculos en la punta del miembro para después subir y bajar su mano...

-Ah... Al…bert...

-Shh... estamos recién comenzando...

El chico jamás había sentido algo como eso en su corta vida, se sentía cada vez más en el paraíso, y en ese paraíso, sólo podía ver a su amigo, a su amante...

Deseaba ser partícipe como Wesker, así que William comenzó a tantear hasta encontrarse con el bulto entre sus piernas. Algo inseguro, bajó el cierre y desabrochó el botón del pantalón negro, fue metiendo la mano por dentro de la prenda interior. Con la punta de sus dedos, acarició el miembro de Albert, en seguida lo sujetó y empezó a masturbarlo también.

Al contrario de si mismo, él no demostraba el más mínimo ademán de excitación. Así que, decidido, comenzó a buscar la manera más placentera, la velocidad exacta y... "¡Ah...¡". ¡Bingo!, el muchachito se sentía victorioso. Pero Wesker, no dejándole sentir esa victoria por mucho tiempo, sacó la mano, lo sujetó de la cintura y lo elevó un poco, mientras que con la mano libre le bajó los pantalones.

William se sentía tan ajeno a lo que estaba pasando, que ni siquiera notó cuando sus pantalones yacían a los pies de la cama.

-Te ves incómodo –Le dijo Wesker, notando la expresión de su rostro.

-Yo...

-No te preocupes por nada... –Se acercó a su oído y le susurró –No dejaré que te pase nada... sólo relájate y... disfruta...

Algo muy extraño lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, ¿Era Wesker el que decía esas palabras? ¿Su amigo de la infancia, era realmente capaz de decir eso?

Wesker se bajó sus propios pantalones mientras William se sacaba los zapatos con los pies. Una vez sólo con su ropa interior, el chico volvió a sujetar el miembro de Albert, la excitación lo estaba haciendo su presa, bajó a su cuello mientras continuaba masturbándolo; esta vez podía escuchar claramente como los suaves y medio-reprimidos gemidos escapaban de la boca del mayor.

-Tú... también te... endureces rápido... (Demonios, es más grande de lo que creía...)

Al fin la parte "poco inocente" de William salía a la luz. Al notar eso, Wesker paró los movimientos de su amigo y terminó de quitarle la ropa interior, bajó sensualmente hasta el final de su abdomen y, apreciando la erección del otro, comenzó a saborearla.

-Ah... ahh... Albert, no... no... ah, sigue...

William estaba en las nubes, el placentero calor de esa boca era lo único que ocupaba su mente. Mientras Albert, sorprendido de sus propios actos, continuaba aumentando la intensidad ayudándose con la mano.

-(Nunca creí que haría esto pero... no es tan malo como pensé, se siente extraño, pero tan bien...)

-Creo que... me... ahhh Albert... –El chico se arqueaba de placer y agarraba con fuerza una almohada.

El orgasmo llegaría demasiado pronto como para seguir. Disminuyó un poco el ritmo y con cuidado, colocó un dedo en la entrada del muchacho, de pequeños empujoncitos lo hizo entrar y comenzó a masajear la zona por dentro y por fuera...

Los labios semiabiertos del joven Birkin dejaban oír ya sin vergüenza los gemidos. Después de conocer la reacción ante un intruso, Wesker dio vuelta a William y levantó su parte posterior, no podía tener una mejor vista. Luego le estiró los brazos, dejándolo en la "posición gato". Sabía que lo que se avecinaba era mucho más grande que un dedo, pero estaba listo para cualquier situación.

Cuidadosamente tomó su propio miembro y lo colocó en la entrada de William, pasó la punta por los alrededores y, finalmente, se decidió a entrar. Para disimular cualquier quejido, el joven Birkin mordió su labio inferior, pero al sentir la primera embestida no pudo resistir pegar un grito ahogado.

-William... debes relajarte...

-No... no puedo... lo... siento...

-Y... ¿Si lo hacemos mirándonos a los ojos?

Wesker dio vuelta ese cuerpo delgado y elevó sus piernas, se puso sobre él y volvió a entrar, esa vez con más cuidado...

-Agh... me, me duele...

-William, mírame a los ojos y relájate... por favor, no quiero lastimarte...

Las palabras de Albert estaban funcionando, pero para asegurarse, también lo masturbaba mientras terminaba de acostumbrarse por completo.

Al pasar el tiempo las embestidas se hacían más rápidas y profundas, Wesker apegó aún más las piernas de William a su torso y aumentó considerablemente el ritmo. A su vez, todo el dolor de William ahora era el mejor de los placeres, se aferraba al torso de Albert con firmeza y un pequeño hilo de saliva corría en dirección a su cuello.

-Más... más pro...fundo... por..ah... favor... más...

Wesker liberó las suaves piernas de William y, sin salir de su interior, se hizo para atrás, levantando al muchacho y sentándolo sobre él. Así continuaron, acercándose el deseado clímax, el chico rodeó el cuello de su amigo mientras escondía el rostro en su hombro. Ni siquiera eran capaces de besarse, la urgencia con la que actuaban iba más allá.

William, sintiendo que no duraría mucho más, echó la cabeza para atrás y sus gemidos se transformaron en gritos, gritos que anunciaban el pronto orgasmo.

Wesker tampoco duraría, de hecho, estaba apunto de terminar, así que para acabar junto a William, agarró su miembro y lo comenzó a masturbar mientras sentía que su líquido comenzaba a salir.

La secreción fue derramándose en el interior del chico, quien, escuchando un ronco y fuerte gemido, también dejó salir su líquido, manchando los pechos de ambos.

Los movimientos se apaciguaron mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento, William se dejó caer de espaldas y Wesker sobre él. Ya un poco más reincorporados abrieron sus ojos y sus miradas se encontraron, se besaron casi por instinto, mientras el mayor sacaba su miembro de la extenuada entrada. Se abrazaron un largo rato mientras sus labios se detenían, ya estaban cansados y querían disfrutar la compañía del otro.

-Vistámonos –Las palabras de Wesker ya no sonaban frías o dominantes.

-Si.

Después de limpiarse, se pusieron sus ropas y fueron hasta la oficina de William.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Birkin –Dijo Albert con una gran serenidad y satisfacción, muy extrañas de ver en él.

-Gracias, doctor Wesker. Sin duda este es el mejor regalo que he recibido –Una amable y natural sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del más joven.

Un último beso, corto y suave, y Wesker salió de la habitación, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Mientras a su vez, William miraba esa oscuridad, a ese cuerpo convirtiéndose en sombras.

Caminó a su escritorio y se sentó, volviendo a su trabajo, parando de vez en cuando para revivir la sensación de las manos de su amante acariciando cada centímetro de su piel, y la placentera sensación de esos labios, deseosos de amor, saboreando y bebiendo de los suyos.


End file.
